


Its all in the blood

by Hopewolfheart



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Gen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopewolfheart/pseuds/Hopewolfheart
Summary: When Wolfie/Twilight starts to decline in health can the group find out why before it ends up costing them?
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Its all in the blood

Wind hadn't thought it was necessary to bring more than a knife he had gotten from Tetra because he was just going down the lake. Boy was he wrong. He was trapped against a tree. He could climb it but then he would be trapped there and that didn't help. The monster in front of him raised its large weapon and Wind knew there was no time or room to grab his knife.

He flinched then a loud growl made the monster stop. A large beast knocked the monster a ways away and when it returned after a minute his muzzle and face dropped black blood. Wind cupped the wolf's head. "Thanks, Wolfie" The wolf simply huffed. "Yeah, I know. I should have brought a sword" Wind said with a slight smile. "You okay?" He asked. The fluffy wolf in front of him nodded and flicked his tail. Wind got the hint he could check out the lake later.

He followed Wolfie back the wolf motioning with his tail for Wind to go on. Wind was confused then heard a small splash in the nearby river. Wind rolled his eyes and a moment later Wolfie was back and the blood was gone off his face so Wind guessed he had gone to wash off. A Kid-ish side of him wished Wolfie had let him go to the river; it was much closer than the lake. Wolfie shook his head off then continued leading Wind back to camp. 

When they got there Wolfie huffed and walked off again. Wind shrugged to the other heroes. But then Sky ran over "Did something happen?" Great mommy Sky. "Just an ambush, I'm happy Wolfie was there." Wind replied which Time asked, "You didn't have a weapon?" Not mad, just firm. Wind replied "I had a knife but it attacked too quickly for me to use it properly" Time seemed satisfied with this answer simply replying "Be more careful next time. You never know when Wolfie won't be there to save you"

Wolfie looked back smirking slightly when he heard parts of the conversation. Good, he had done his job. Ack but the taste won't leave his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and licked something that tasted good hoping to replace the bad taste in his mouth. He never remembered blood tasting this bad. He munched on a mushroom he remembered from his time with Wild, a small mushroom that grew in clusters mostly on the great plateau guess it finally started growing in other places. Probably not the best idea but it tasted good.

But he found himself quickly throwing up. He didn't feel any better afterward and now he felt tired. Great. He looked down at what he had thrown up. Mushroom he had expected that. But black blood? Then it hits him. The monster was infected, wasn't it? And he got a lot of that monster's blood in his body when he snapped its neck with his wolf jaw.. oh no. He backed up then covered it up with dirt frantically.

Transforming back to normal he stood in the woods for a moment. Thinking something over, and agreeing that his choice back with Wind was the right one. Wind needed help and there was no reason to want to change that. Wind had needed help and he gave it in the safest way for Wind. With that agreement made he walked back to the group. 

"Hey, Twilight how was your patrol?" Twilight looked at the hero who had asked. Wild. "Pretty area around here. But random monster attacks seem to be common" Twilight reported. Everyone seemed content with that info and started doing normal daily activities. Twilight sat on his own twiddling with an arrow from his bow. Seems Time picked up on his protege's anxiety as he walked over and asked softly "What's wrong pup?"

Twilight looked at Time and waved off his concerns "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just thinking about those monsters." Time could tell that wasn't the whole truth but didn't push for the whole answer so instead, he asked. "Were they infected?" "Believe so" The rancher quickly replied. Time got up "I'll warn the others to stay together during patrols" Twilight nodded and watched as Time walked off and soon talked to the others. Then it was time for lunch. Wild had made some quick cooked game.

Everyone chowed down aside from Twilight every bite felt like he was trying to eat rocks. Eventually, when he did finish it he went back to where he had been earlier he tasted bile in his mouth. He realized he needed to throw up. He made sure no one was watching and ran off to do just that. Then footsteps had someone followed him? No, they weren't heading his way. He transformed and sniffed the air. Wild of course he would be the one to walk off after being told not to.

Wolfie dunked his head in a puddle to clear his mouth of anything still in it before running after Wild. Stupid, adventurous kid! He continued to run after Wild. He said the forest was beautiful but should have expected his stupid cub to go to see for himself. Wolfie followed Wild as the hero neared the lake. The beautiful mountains in the background and the beautiful way the sun reflects off the water surface.

Wolfie decides to approach Wild who had sat down. The hero looked back and sighed "Here to drag me back to camp?" Wolfie thought for a moment. No, if he did Wild would just come back so letting the kid see the view with him seemed like a better idea. So he shook his head. Wild sighed in relief before motioning Wolfie over. Wolfie lied down next to Wild and looked out at the lake. Truly was beautiful if not for the monsters we would love to show the others this lake and the view.

He heard something with his enhanced hearing. Something is in the water! He got in front of Wild and barked at it knowing it was a threat. But he hadn't expected to get shot between the eyes with a strong current of water that sent him tumbling back. He growled again and a weird lizard beast crawled out of the water, its mouth ready to shoot another pulse of water. An arrow met its face burning the creature Wolfie looked back at Wild and realized there was no time for Wild to switch arrows unless Wolfie covered him. So close but not a kill on the lizard so Wolfie went in for the kill.

Wolfie recovered from getting shot between the eyes and ludged before the lizard could shoot Wild who was trying to change arrows. His jaw locked around the lizard's neck and with a large pull he yanked and killed the lizard, his muzzle covered in its blood. Black again?! How many infected monsters are there here? He realizes he once again had swallowed a lot of the lizard creature's blood.

He gagged for a moment before spitting out what he could. Wild ran over and placed his hand on Wolfie's back "You oka..." he cut off seeing the black blood. "Oh gosh. It was infected? Time was right." Wolfie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know you were right too but this is such a nice view can you blame me?" A slight huff came from the wolf in response. Then he trotted off motioning with his tail for Wild to stay put.

Wild did as Wolfie motioned as Wolfie disappeared into the bushes. The wolf moved out of hearing range and threw up, hoping to get as much of the blood out of his system as he could. But after a moment he didn't have the energy. He sighed and washed off his face in the lake where Wild couldn't see him, then trotted back over. He snorted and Wild got the hint. "Okay let's go back" Wolfie wagged his tail and started leading Wild back. He was slower than usual and an unusual tiredness filled his bones. Wild noticed this after a while and he was slightly worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading hope you enjoyed it. I did a lot of research just for this chapter.


End file.
